Late Night Meet Up
by admirabletowers115
Summary: i wrote this a long time ago now that i read it again it's really weird that i chose the three of them also this was a dream, so i didn't chose them it just kinda happened Anyways, Jake and Katie are brother and sister. Jake has been secretly seeing Katie's best friend Clare for some time now. Katie's about to find out.


You knock on the door of her best friend Katie Matlin. Katie and her twin brother Jake lived alone their single mom. Katie comes to the door and sees you standing there with five bags stuffed with yourself. "Hey Clare, what's going on?" she asked obviously worried.

You and Katie are so close that you just walk past her into the house and drop your bags on the floor, take your shoes off and sit down on the stairs. "My mom kicked me out." I say simply.

Katie just kind of stood there for a minute while she took it all in. She is well aware of the only reason that my mom would ever kick me out of the house, and I knew she would understand. "Okay. So you want to stay here?" she said.

"I was kinda sorta hoping." I said hopefully.

"You know that will be fine," she said in her natural loving Katie way. "I just need to ask my mom first."

"HEY MOM?" Katie shouted up the stairs. We wait their for a minute. Jake comes up the stairs quickly, obviously not realizing I was right there, he ran into me almost knocking me over. "Jake! Watch where you're going." Katie shot out to my defense. Jake didn't say a word. He just steadied him self and made sure I was okay too. Jake looked right into my eyes with a devilish grin on his face, like he was trying to fuck me in his mind. I just looked back at him and ever so slightly shook me head. Katie didn't need to know that we had been hocking up, and he just kept on walking. "I am so sorry about him, just sometimes." She said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, it's no problem. I understand how he can be." I said. Thank goodness that didn't seem weird, but he had been kind of like a brother to me since Katie and I were little girls. Course until we started hooking up about 2 months ago, then everything changed between me and him.

"Okay, so I guess my mom's not here. So, Clare, would like to stay up in my room with me," she said with this silly grin on her face "or down in the guest room next to Jake?" she said trying to hard to act annoyed. She made me laugh.

"Well, since I'm hoping you'll let me stay here for as long as I need, which might be awhile, maybe I should take the guest room. That way I won't be crowding your room, and I can have my own space too." I said. I'm pretty sure that sounded like a pretty convincing enough argument to be in the room next to Jake.

"Okay, I guess that makes since." She said. Jake was headed back toward the stairs. "Hey Jake, can you grab a couple of these bags and bring them down to the guest room?"

He simply said "Sure."

Jake grabbed on to three of the bags, and jogged off down the stairs ahead of us. I grabbed one bag, and Katie grabbed the other and we slowly made our way down the stairs. As we got to the bottom of the stairs I was in front of Katie. Jake had just come out of the guest room. I looked right at him and winked. I saw him try to fight off a smile, not doing very while, bursting into a smile as soon as he got into his room. Katie and I walked into the guest room where three of my bags where already pilled nicely on my new bed. Katie and I sat the other two bags on the bed.

"I guess I'll let you get all settled in. See you in the morning." She said as she walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. On the back of the door there was a bright pink sticky note. It read 'Come to my room at midnight.' There was no doubt in my mind where that came from.

**LATER THAT NIGHT. (MIDNIGHT TO BE EXACT)**

I walked out of my room at exactly midnight and walked down the hall to Jake's room. I lightly tapped my fingernail on the door, trying to be quite. He flung the door open as quietly as he possibly could, wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me into the room, and shut the door just as quickly.

"Hey" he said with that sexy smile on his face.

"Hi" I said back simply, gazing up into his beautiful green eyes.

We didn't need to say anything else. He lightly slammed you up against the door as he started to kiss your neck. His hands where on my lower back gently tugging my body towards his. He knew just how to turn me on at this point. He moved his lips from my neck up to my cheeks and chin. He loved teasing me even though he knew that I hated it. Finally his lips made his way to mine. His hands had made their way underneath my shirt on to my bear back. I was more aggressive then he was, so at this point I was starting to unbutton his plaid shirt. As I got the buttons undone he had to move his arms so he could get the shirt off completely. When his arms came back to me his hands went to my ass, and he boosted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was now holding me up, and after all this time never breaking the kiss. He turned me around as if I was weightless, carrying me over to his bed. He set me down on his bed, finally breaking the kiss. He pulled my t-shirt off over my head, leaving me their in my bra. I laid back on the bed and he threw the shirt behind him and laid down on next to me. He got on top of me and started kissing me again. I laughed out loud.

We both froze making sure that we couldn't hear anybody getting up to come see what was going on down here. We didn't hear anybody, so Jake continued to kiss my neck. He was more aggressive this time. Kissing from my neck, to my chest and my stomach. The more aggressive he got the more he liked to tease me. I finally got fed up and grabbed his face and pulled him up to my face.

Jake and I were full on making out at this point. His hands where roaming a little bit as his hands got down to my pants and undid the top bottom. I got my hands out of his hair and forcefully ripped my jeans off my body. After that my hands went straight for his belt buckle, and I undid his jeans and he pulled them off. Things were just getting steamy as Jake's hand slid down into my underwear and he started to rub my…

The door flew open and Katie was standing right there! Jake's hand flew out of my underwear, and he jumped off the bed and grabbed his robe. I wrapped the blanked around me as quickly as I could.

"So guys…how long has this been going on?" she said accusingly as she looked back and forth from me to Jake.

Jake's the one the finally spoke up. "We've been secretly dating for about two months." He said.

"Well isn't that just great!" she exclaimed as she turned on her heal and started to walk away.

"Katie wait!" I said. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed Jake's plaid shirt and hastily buttoned it as I ran after her. "Katie! Katie stop!" I said as I got to her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. She had the silliest grin on her face "What?" I said. Honestly kind afraid at the point.

"I'm not mad. I just wish you guys would have at least told me so that I don't have to find out by walking in my brothers room to see that he has his hand in your panties!" she said, starting to full out laugh now. "Plus you look really ridiculous right now." She managed to say between her laughter.

She was kind of right. I was standing their in nothing but my boyfriend's plaid shirt, with the buttons messed up seeing as I missed one of the buttons.

I started laughing along with my best friend.

"So were cool?" I asked.

"Yeah were cool. Just try to be more quite next time." She manages out while she kept laughing.

"Will do." I said getting straight to the point. She got up and walked back upstairs and I went back downstairs. I went and stood in Jake's door way. He was sitting nervously on his bed, with my clothes folded in a pile next to him.

"Well?" he asked nervously as he jumped off the bed and came over to me.

"Were good." I said as I walked past him and picked up my clothes and walked out past him again. "See you in the morning." I said cheerily as I got back to my door. He was just watching me in aw.

"You know im going to need my shirt back." He said.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said, and I walked in my room set down my clothes, and smiled.


End file.
